Morning Announcements
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: Dia and Chika have some idol discussions before classes.


"Chika, you're being ridiculous." Dia sighed and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the mikan-loving troublemaker. They were standing apart from each other in the student council office before class, going over the same argument for the third straight day. "BiBi is clearly the superior subunit of Muse!"

"No way!" Chika shoots back, looking just as determined as Dia. There weren't many people who would dare stand up to the student council president, but this was one instance where Chika couldn't back down. "It's Printemps! Have you even heard Sweet&Sweet Holiday?"

"Fool, I listened to every Muse song before you were even born!"

"You're only a year older than me-" Menacingly, Dia stepped forward, forcing Chika to step back. She kept moving until Chika found herself pressed against the other desk in the office. "W-Woah, Dia, hold on!"

"Think about it for a second, Chika." Dia smiled to herself, temporarily losing herself in the thoughts of her favorite subunit. "Think about how well Eli, Nico, and Maki work together. They have such wonderful solo songs, but together..." It seemed like she was having trouble properly putting into words how much she loved BiBi, so she just went back to scolding Chika. "Psychic Fire, Chika! Psychic Fire!"

"I'm not saying they're not good! But come on, Nico holds the group back." Chika smirked slightly at the affronted look on Dia's face. "Her voice just isn't up to par with Eli's and Maki's. Admit it."

"It's not about vocal superiority! It's about chemistry! BiBi work well together, and craft amazing songs despite their differences. Printemps just can't compare. They don't have that love-hate dynamic that drives them to greatness!" Now it was Dia's time to smirk, and Chika was caught off guard as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and onto the desk. Her ass was sat down accidentally onto the microphone stand that was situated there, but she didn't really notice. Dia could be pretty strong when it came to lifting Chika. "Could it be that you're jealous of my feelings for Eli?"

"Wh-What? Absolutely not!" Chika felt her cheeks heating up, mentally swatting away Dia's accusations. She was in no way jealous of Eli! Sure, sometimes she felt that Dia spent a little too much time thinking about the gorgeous blonde, but that didn't mean she was jealous. Can't a girl just a get a little attention with it being made into a big deal? "That's like asking if you're jealous of my feelings for Honoka. ... Are you?"

"As if. Honoka could never compare to me." That was a dirty, boldfaced lie. The leader of Muse surely had the charismatic power to easily sweep any girl off of her feet, Chika among them. This was confident Dia time, though. She wouldn't admit to anything of the sort. "Don't you see the problem, Chika?" Grinning, Dia snaked a hand up Chika's skirt, enjoying the gasp she got when she pushed two fingers against Chika's panty-clad crotch. "Eli, Honoka... Once again, BiBi proves itself to be the better subunit."

"That's... That's not even an argument!" She wanted to point that out a bit stronger, but there was something about Dia rubbing her through her panties that didn't help with cohesive thought. Gritting her teeth, she tried to reach down and exact revenge beneath Dia's skirt, but her hand was stopped midway. Dia had grabbed her wrist, that same confident grin plastered on her face.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Dia could never be just confident. She would always end up cocky, and that morning was no exception. Her hand moved into Chika's panties, slipping a finger into her pussy. Chika bit down hard on her lip, but she couldn't stop herself from moaning. It was unfair how good Dia was. "Just admit defeat, Chika. BiBi is the best."

"N-Never!" It was very tempting to give up, since doing so meant Dia would likely ravage her and bring her to orgasm. All she would have to do would be to beg and say a few praising things about BiBi. She didn't want to give in, though. This wasn't any ordinary topic: it was idols. Dia may have been the original idol lover of the group, but now she had just as strong feelings towards the inspiration for their group. She wasn't going down that easily. "Leather was never cool!"

"You take that back!" Frustration flashed in her vision as Dia shoved two fingers deep into Chika's pussy, getting a loud yelp out of her. "Those outfits were the epitome of cool, and you know that!" Chika was unable to respond to that, her eyes wide as Dia's fingers worked their way in and out of her aggressively. Even with that anger, there was still such a smoothness to her movements, and it easily heated up Chika's core. Her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned loudly.

"As for Printemps' outfits..." Dia lifted Chika's shirt up with one hand, exposing her orange bra. If only she had three hands so that she could remove her bra without having to let go of the shirt. "I think Kotori left her best ideas at BiBi's door. Why do her shorts have one leg shorter than the other? This is the fashion style you're defending, Chika." All the while, her fingers hadn't stopped their assault on Chika's pussy.

"It's... not about fashion!" Chika gasped out, grabbing onto the desk rather than trying to touch Dia again. Her grip was tight as the pleasure inside her increased. As much as she hated to admit it, her resolve was weakening. Dia had that kind of power, making it hard for anyone to resist what she wanted. The thoughts of giving in to become completely awash in pleasure kept crossing her mind more and more frequently. "The music... is goo-AH! Dia! P-Please!"

"Oh?" Rather than quickening her pace, Dia slowed down instead, drawing a desperate whine out of Chika. Pulling her fingers out of Chika's pussy, Dia stepped back and idly cleaned her fingers with her mouth. Even doing something so messy seemed so elegant when it was done by Dia. "Please? As in, please go faster? As in you want me to go faster, harder?" Hearing it said out loud embarrassed Chika, but she nodded anyway. "Mm... No. Classes will be starting any minute now, and there's no time to work you back up now."

Chika gulped, not liking the sound of that. She was already riled up enough, but now she was going to be left in the cold. Class would indeed be starting soon, so there might not be enough time to get to a bathroom and finish herself off, while doing the same right there would be too embarrassing. It was one thing to watch Dia fuck her: it was another to have Dia watch her masturbate. "Dia, wait!" She jumped off of the desk, sighing in resignation. "Okay, you win... BiBi is better than Printemps."

"In every aspect?" Dia didn't turn around, but Chika could hear the self-satisfaction. She really hadn't put up much of a fight at all.

"Yes... In every aspect. Come on, Dia, please fuck me! I need it!" If she was still blue-balled after this, she was going to lose her fucking mind. Luckily, it seemed that Dia had accepted her surrender, as she turned around with a smug smirk and walked right back over to Chika.

"In that case... What's your favorite BiBi song?" Ugh, Dia was really going to drag it out, wasn't she? That was what she thought, until Dia slowly sunk down onto her knees and slipped her hands beneath Chika's skirt. Her panties were down in a flash, and she automatically dropped a hand into Dia's hair as dived underneath her skirt and dragged her warm, wet tongue along her slit.

"Fff... U-Uh, Love... Love Novels- Fuck..." Chika hissed out, mentally praising the Gods for gifting Dia with such a wondrous tongue. It felt so good slipping into her needy pussy, and she made a fist in Dia's hair as she whimpered and urged her senior on. Of course, Dia couldn't help but to pull out so she could keep talking about BiBi's stupid superiority.

"That's a good choice. The chorus is one of the best they ever did." Her fingers were lazily moving up and down Chika's slit, and she wanted to cry in frustration. Thankfully there were no more questions, as Dia went back under Chika's skirt and back to the feast. Chika let out a thankful moan, bucking her hips forward in desperation to cum all over Dia's pretty face. Her gaze went to the clock, which showed that there were only four minutes until the bell rang. If it did, Dia would surely stop and leave her wanting for the rest of the day. She needed to cum ASAP.

Letting her mind become filled with dirty thoughts of what she and Dia could do, or rather things they had done previously, definitely helped to tilt her closer to the edge. It was also helpful that Dia's tongue was so damn good. She bucked her hips once, then again, slamming her hand down on the desk. Her palm landed right on the microphone stand, just as she felt herself reaching her peak.

"D-Dia! Oh Gods!" She came then, coating Dia's tongue in her juices as her muscles tensed. "Yes! Feels so fffff... g-good!" Her body stayed locked in place, only the occasional shaking of her legs letting it be known that she hadn't been frozen in time. When her orgasm subsided, she shuddered and moaned, collapsing onto the ground in a heap. Laying partially curled up, with her face against the floor, she mumbled out, "Gods, Dia, you're so... incredible..."

"I know." Dia laughed, tilting Chika's face so she could see Dia's genuine smile. "But thank you. I love hearing it from you." Chika smiled tiredly, falling back onto the floor. "Now come on, get up. Class is going to start in two minutes, and you don't want to be late."

"Aww Diaaa..." Chika whined, refusing to get up. "I'm so tireddd! Can't I just lay here for first period?"

"Absolutely not." Dia stood up and frowned at Chika, crossing her arms as if that was going to do anything. "Now put your panties back on and stand up. If you're late for class, I won't forgive you."

"Fiiine." Chika groaned and rolled over, working her panties back on before standing on unsteady legs. She smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss Dia softly on the lips. "Thank you, Dia. That was amazing, as always."

"Anything for my favorite idol." Chika felt the heat now pooling in her cheeks, and she knew that she was blushing heavily. Dia could be too damn smooth sometimes. Most of the time. She also knew that she was blushing because of the way Dia was grinning at her. "Now, let's get to class, Chika. You might want to find some way to tame that blush, though."

"W-Well, maybe if you weren't so damn good with words all the time!"

"It's truly a curse."

* * *

There was something strange going on for the rest of that day. In between classes, Riko would barely look at Chika, and when she did, she'd start turning red and avert her eyes again. She'd try to ask You what was the deal, but her friend would just snicker and not explain why. It confused Chika greatly, since it seemed like her two best friends were hiding something from her. But what, and why?

She wasn't able to figure it out for the rest of the day, so by the time the three of them were heading for the clubroom, Chika had just decided to wait until after school. If she cornered Riko without You being there, surely the redhead would spill the beans.

When they entered the clubroom, it was clear that she hadn't been the only one having a confusing day. She saw Dia standing in front of Mari with an expression that revealed she was none too happy about something. Mari looked like she was trying to contain a gale of laughter, but like You, she wasn't revealing what was so funny to Dia. That all changed when Mari saw that Chika had entered the room.

"Ooh, Chikachii is here!" Mari squealed in excitement, and she didn't try to stop herself from laughing at that point. "Now we can tell you!"

"Ugh, finally." Dia rolled her eyes, then looked over towards her confused girlfriend, who had walked over to figure out what was going on. "Kanan and Mari have been keeping something from me all day, and wouldn't tell me until you got here."

"Me? Why?" There was something strange going on, and she was starting to get impatient. "Mari, what are you talking about?" For her part, Mari glanced over at You, and then the two of them burst out laughing. "You!" Chika looked at her best friend in total bemusement, while Riko was starting to turn red again. "What's going on?!"

"We, uh..." For her part, Kanan looked rather embarrassed herself, though not enough to render her incapable of speech. "We heard your 'morning announcements' today." Dia and Chika looked at each other, not understanding. Morning announcements? Chika had certainly not been there when Dia had spoken to the school that morning.

"Ohh Dia, Diaaa, so good!" Mari called out in a high-pitched tone before bursting into laughter again. This time, when Dia and Chika looked at each other, their faces began to heat up. This... didn't sound good. There was no way, though. They couldn't have possibly heard the two of them that morning. Then Chika remembered something, and she covered her mouth as her face went a deeper shade of red.

"Chika?" Dia looked at her, worry in her eyes. "What is it?"

"The... The microphone stand..." Chika whispered, eyes wide. "I, uh... I-I must've been sitting on the button..."

"Oh." Dia kept staring at her for a second, her face rapidly turning redder as Mari and You burst into laughter again. The rest of the room were appropriate amounts of embarrassed, though only Kanan could even look at the two of them at that moment. "Shit..." Despite her embarrassment, she turned to look at Ruby, her poor, innocent sister. "Ruby, you didn't... hear anything, did you?" Ruby hid her face in her hands.

"Th-The whole school heard..." Well, that was that, then. They would have to move. Change schools. Assume new identities. She would go with the name Emmy Ayase. No one would ever see or hear from her again.

"I, uh, can't say I expected it." Kanan gave Chika a small smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't realize you were such a bottom, Chika."

"Wh-What? I am not!" She glanced between Kanan and Dia, whose expression certainly didn't look like someone who disagreed with what Kanan had said. "I-I'm not!" At that point, Mari decided to give the two of them a break, coming over and laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Hey hey, don't be so worried! At least Aqours will gain more notice, right?" That got her a glare from Dia. "There's just one thing, though..."

"What now?"

"Well..." Mari shot them both a shit-eating grin. "You both are wrong. Lily White is the best."

"Excuse me?!" "How dare you!" "Unbelievable..." "I'm getting my PowerPoint presentation."


End file.
